Chocolate/Transcript
Transcript A chocolate Tim and Moby are kept inside a box. Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in a kitchen mixing batter for chocolate chip cookies. Tim has an image of a piece of chocolate on his T-shirt. TIM: So, milk chocolate or dark chocolate chips? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Both? Yeah, why not? Tim pours two bags of chocolate chips into the cookie batter. Some batter spills out of the bowl onto an envelope. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how is chocolate made? From, Dakota. Tim holds a tray of unbaked chocolate chip cookies and faces the viewer. TIM: I guess we can answer that while these bake. An image shows a cacao tree. TIM: Chocolate is made from the seeds of the cacao tree. A world map illustrates regions and nations as Tim names them. TIM: Cacao trees are native to South and Central America, but there are cacao farms in Africa, India, Indonesia, and Southeast Asia. An image shows a mug of hot cocoa. TIM: Chocolate dates back to at least around five-hundred B C E when the Aztecs and Mayans, two ancient peoples who lived in Mexico and Central America, enjoyed a frothy chocolate drink. An image shows one ancient Mayan handing a mug of hot cocoa to another. TIM: They drank it during religious ceremonies like funerals, births, and weddings. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a tree with candy bars growing on it. TIM: No. Chocolate bars don't grow from trees. The fruit of the cacao tree is a yellow or dark-red pod the size of a small football. An image shows a cocoa pod. It opens as Tim continues. TIM: Chocolate is made from the seeds inside the fruit, the cocoa beans. Each fruit holds up to forty of these beans that are purple or whitish in color. Tim and Moby stand in front of a chocolate factory. TIM: The chocolate making process takes some time. An image shows a big barrel filled with cocoa beans. Gas is rising from the beans. TIM: Once the cocoa beans are harvested, they have to be fermented for about one week. An image shows cocoa beans set out to dry. TIM: Then they're dried in the sun for even longer. In fermentation, yeast breaks down the beans' complex sugars, giving them that chocolatey flavor. Tim and Moby stand next to a huge vat of roasting beans. TIM: The dried, fermented beans get roasted to bring out their flavor even more. Moby bangs his hand at the vat of roasting beans. Animations of a chef in a chocolate factory illustrate Tim's explanation as he continues. TIM: The roasted beans are then winnowed, or deshelled. And then they're mashed into a gooey liquid called chocolate liquor. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You can, but... Moby reaches into a vat of chocolate liquor, gets some on a finger, and tastes it. He frowns. TIM: It still needs sugar and flavoring to make it taste good. Moby spits it out. TIM: Some chocolate liquor is poured into molds and cooled until it turns solid. That gets sold as unsweetened baking chocolate. Some of the liquor is solidified and crushed in a hydraulic press to separate the cocoa solids from the fat, or cocoa butter. Images show skin cream, shampoo, and white chocolate. TIM: Cocoa butter is used in skin and hair products, and it's the main ingredient in white chocolate. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a bar of white chocolate. TIM: White chocolate isn't actually chocolate at all, because it contains no cocoa solids. An image shows a box of powdered cocoa. TIM: Cocoa solids are ground into cocoa powder, like the stuff you use to make hot chocolate. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I'm getting to that. Making the chocolate we like to eat is kind of an art form. Most recipes start with the unsweetened baker's chocolate, since it still has all the yummy cocoa butter in it. And then, most recipes call for even more cocoa butter to be added. An animation shows cocoa butter being squirted into a vat of liquid chocolate. More ingredients are added as Tim continues. TIM: Next, sugar and flavorings like vanilla are mixed in. TIM: For milk chocolate, lots of milk is added; too. The ingredients are mixed together in a special process called conching. An animation shows two large mixing arms stirring up the liquid chocolate. TIM: Mixing arms swirl around in the chocolate, breaking up crumbs and blending everything together. Finally, the conched chocolate is heated and cooled in a complex process called tempering. Tempering makes the chocolate crystals form in an orderly way so the finished chocolate is shiny and brittle. MOBY: Beep. TIM: So there you have it, chocolate from bean to bar. Speaking of which? Tim goes to the oven and removes the tray of chocolate chip cookies. Moby approaches him. TIM: These should be cool in time for the bake sale. Moby takes all of the cookies from the tray. TIM: Moby! Moby runs from the kitchen with all the cookies in his arms. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts